dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sabrina, the Teenage Witch in El Kadsre/List of episodes that aired in El Kadsre
Here are the following Sabrina, the Teenage Witch episodes that aired in El Kadsre on Banushen Television. Season 1 #Pilot (January 12, 1997) #Bundt Friday (aka Bundt Sunday) (January 19, 1997) #The True Adventures of Rudy Kazootie (January 26, 1997) #Terrible Things (February 2, 1997) #A Halloween Story (February 9, 1997) #Dream Date (February 16, 1997) #Third Aunt from the Sun (February 23, 1997) #Magic Joel (March 2, 1997) #Geek Like Me (March 9, 1997) #Sweet and Sour Victory (March 16, 1997) #A Girl and Her Cat (March 23, 1997) #Trial by Fury (March 30, 1997) #Jenny's Non-Dream (April 6, 1997) #Sabrina Through the Looking Glass (April 13, 1997) #Hilda and Zelda: The Teenage Years (April 20, 1997) #Mars Attracts (April 27, 1997) #First Kiss (May 4, 1997) #Sweet Charity (May 11, 1997) #Kiss Showdown (May 18, 1997) #Meeting Dad's Girlfriend (May 25, 1997) #As Westbridge Turns (June 1, 1997) #The Great Mistake (June 8, 1997) #The Crucible (June 15, 1997) #Troll Bride (June 22, 1997) Season 2 #Sabrina Gets Her License (Part 1) (October 5, 1997) #Sabrina Gets Her License (Part 2) (October 5, 1997) #Dummy for Love (October 19, 1997) #Dante's Inferno (October 26, 1997) #A Doll's Story (November 2, 1997) #Sabrina, the Teenage Boy (November 9, 1997) #A River of Candy Corn Runs Through It (November 16, 1997) #Inna Gadda Sabrina (November 23, 1997) #Witch Trash (November 30, 1997) #To Tell a Mortal (December 7, 1997) #Oh What a Tangled Spell She Weaves (December 14, 1997) #Sabrina Claus (December 21, 1997) #Little Big Kraft (January 18, 1998) #Five Easy Pieces of Libby (February 8, 1998) #Finger Lickin' Flu (February 15, 1998) #Sabrina and the Beanstalk (February 22, 1998) #The Equalizer (March 1, 1998) #The Band Episode (March 8, 1998) #When Teens Collide (March 15, 1998) #My Nightmare, the Car (April 19, 1998) #Fear Strikes Up a Conversation (April 26, 1998) #Quiz Show (May 3, 1998) #Disneyworld (May 10, 1998) #Sabrina's Choice (May 17, 1998) #Rumor Mill (May 24, 1998) #Mom vs. Magic (May 31, 1998) Season 3 #It's a Mad Mad Mad Mad Season Opener (October 11, 1998) #Boy Was My Face Red (October 18, 1998) #Suspicious Minds (October 25, 1998) #The Pom Pom Incident (November 1, 1998) #Pancake Madness (November 8, 1998) #Good Will Haunting (November 15, 1998) #You Bet Your Family (November 22, 1998) #And the Sabrina Goes To... (November 29, 1998) #Nobody Nose Libby Like Sabrina Nose Libby (December 6, 1998) #Sabrina and the Beast (December 13, 1998) #Christmas Amnesia (December 20, 1998) #Whose So-Called Life Is It Anyway? (January 17, 1999) #What Price Harvey? (January 24, 1999) #Mrs. Kraft (February 7, 1999) #Sabrina and the Pirates (February 14, 1999) #Sabrina, the Matchmaker (February 21, 1999) #Salem, the Boy (February 28, 1999) #Sabrina, the Teenage Writer (March 7, 1999) #The Big Sleep (March 21, 1999) #Sabrina's Pen Pal (April 18, 1999) #Sabrina's Real World (April 25, 1999) #The Long and Winding Shortcut (May 9, 1999) #Sabrina, the Sandman (May 16, 1999) #Silent Movie (May 23, 1999) #The Good, the Bad, and the Luau (May 30, 1999) Season 4 #No Place Like Home (October 3, 1999) #Dream a Little Dreama Me (October 10, 1999) #Jealousy (October 17, 1999) #Little Orphan Hilda (October 24, 1999) #Spoiled Rotten (October 31, 1999) #Episode LXXXI: The Phantom Menace (November 7, 1999) #Prelude to a Kiss (November 14, 1999) #Aging, Not So Gracefully (November 21, 1999) #Love Means Having to Say You're Sorry (November 28, 1999) #Ice Station Sabrina (December 5, 1999) #Salem and Juliette (December 12, 1999) #Sabrina, Nipping at Your Nose (December 19, 1999) #Now You See Her, Now You Don't (January 23, 2000) #Super Hero (February 6, 2000) #Love in Bloom (February 20, 2000) #Welcome Back, Duke (March 12, 2000) #Salem's Daughter (March 19, 2000) #Dreama, the Mouse (April 9, 2000) #The Wild, Wild Witch (April 16, 2000) #She's Baaaack! (April 23, 2000) #The Four Faces of Sabrina (May 7, 2000) #The End of an Era (aka Sabrina's Greed) (May 14, 2000) Season 5 #Every Witch Way but Loose (October 8, 2000) #Double Time (October 15, 2000) #Heart of the Matter (October 22, 2000) #You Can't Twin (October 29, 2000) #House of Pi's (November 5, 2000) #The Halloween Scene (November 12, 2000) #Welcome, Traveler (November 19, 2000) #Some of My Best Friends Are Half-Mortals (November 26, 2000) #Lost at C (December 3, 2000) #Sabrina's Perfect Christmas (December 24, 2000) #My Best Shot (January 21, 2001) #Tick-Tock, Hilda's Clock (January 28, 2001) #Sabrina's New Roommate (February 4, 2001) #Making the Grade (February 11, 2001) #Love Is a Many Complicated Thing (February 18, 2001) #Sabrina, the Muse (February 25, 2001) #Beach Blanket Bizarro (March 4, 2001) #Witchright Hall (April 22, 2001) #Sabrina, the Activist (May 6, 2001) #Do You See What I See? (May 13, 2001) #Sabrina's Got Spirit (May 20, 2001) #Finally! (May 27, 2001) Season 6 #Really Big Season Opener (October 21, 2001) #Sabrina's Date with Destiny (October 28, 2001) #What's News (November 4, 2001) #Murder on the Halloween Express (November 11, 2001) #The Gift of Gab (November 18, 2001) #Thin Ice (November 25, 2001) #Hex, Lies & No Videotape (December 2, 2001) #Humble Pie (December 16, 2001) #A Birthday Witch (January 20, 2002) #Deliver Us from E-mail (January 27, 2002) #Cloud Ten (February 3, 2002) #Sabrina and the Candidate (February 10, 2002) #I Think I Love You (February 24, 2002) #The Arrangement (March 3, 2002) #Time After Time (March 24, 2002) #Sabrina and the Kiss (March 31, 2002) #The Competition (April 21, 2002) #I, Busybody (April 28, 2002) #Guilty! (May 5, 2002) #The Whole Ball of Wax (May 12, 2002) #Driving Mr. Goodman (May 19, 2002) #I Fall to Pieces (May 26, 2002) Season 7 #Total Sabrina Live! (October 6, 2002) #The Big Head (October 13, 2002) #Call Me Crazy (October 20, 2002) #Shift Happens (October 27, 2002) #Free Sabrina (November 3, 2002) #Sabrina Unplugged (November 10, 2002) #Witch Way Out (November 17, 2002) #Bada-Ping! (November 24, 2002) #It's a Hot, Hot, Hot, Hot Christmas (December 15, 2002) #Ping, Ping a Song (January 26, 2003) #The Lyin', the Witch and the Wardrobe (February 2, 2003) #In Sabrina We Trust (February 9, 2003) #Sabrina in Wonderland (February 16, 2003) #Present Perfect (February 23, 2003) #Cirque du Sabrina (March 2, 2003) #Getting to Nose You (March 9, 2003) #Romance Looming (March 16, 2003) #Spellmanian Slip (April 20, 2003) #You Slay Me (April 27, 2003) #A Fish Tale (May 4, 2003) #What a Witch Wants (Part 1) (aka Sabrina, I Done (Part 1)) (May 11, 2003) #Soul Mates (Part 2) (aka Sabrina, I Done (Part 2)) (May 11, 2003) Films #''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' (1996) (December 15, 1996) #''Sabrina Goes to Rome'' (October 25, 1998) #''Sabrina, Down Under'' (October 17, 1999) Category:Lists Category:Banushen Category:El Kadsre Category:Episode lists